


Further Back

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Mini Fics [48]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Community: femslash100, F/F, POV Narcissa, Past Relationship(s), Regret, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:05:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4535502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She’s doing it for Draco. Only for Draco.</p><p>That’s what she tells herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Further Back

**Author's Note:**

> For the Femslash100 Challenge #470 (Remainder Week) and #466: Dead.

She’s doing it for Draco. Only for Draco.

That’s what she tells herself.

Narcissa sees little of Lily in the boy; everyone claims to see her in his eyes, but now, he’s just breathing quietly with his eyes closed and she can’t tell if they’re the same gentle green as Lily’s, if his smile is the same close-lipped grin as the girl’s she once knew.

“Dead,” she says hollowly, backing away from the boy, nodding towards her people.

 _I’m doing it for Draco_ , she thinks again, walking away. And she is. But she’s also doing the only thing she can for the Gryffindor girl she gave up for darkness, for the life she could’ve had if she was just a little bit braver.


End file.
